FateZero: Type Outsider
by Slayer-410
Summary: Un ser de otra dimensiones con poderes inimaginables aparece en mitad de la cuarta guerra del santo grial. Dicho ser anteriormente fue un humano de un mundo en el que los acontecimientos de dicha guerra eran un simple anime. ¿Cómo afectara esta nueva pieza a la ya caótica guerra del santo grial? ...¿He mencionado ya que dicha pieza es un master?


**_Noche 1: Colega, ¿Dónde está mi Maestro?_**

 ** _P.V Caster_**

Detrás de los baños públicos, Parque de Fuyuki

Esta es la primera vez que me invocan desde que me convertí en un espíritu heroico al impedir que Gilgamesh corrompido se hiciera con el grial. Y es por eso que quiero hacerlo bien.

-Esto…, puedes llamarme Illya. Soy una estudiante de quinto de primaria y… También trabajo como chica mágica. Uu~ no sé si seré de mucha ayuda… ¡Pero me esforzaré al máximo!

"Genial, lo he conseguido decir todo sin tartamudear. ¡Qué nervios!"

-Ilya-chan… ¿Creo que estaría bien que abrieras los ojos?

Me interrumpe Ruby, y decido hacerle caso.

-¡Sí!

Abro los ajos y al fin puedo ver a la persona que me ha invocado.

-¿Eres tú mi mas- ¡Teeeeerr?!

Ante mí aparece la imagen de un golden retriever mirándome directamente a los ojos, con sus ojitos de pena, y todo mientras hace sus necesidades directamente en frente.

-¡¿Desde cuándo un perro puede ser un maestro?!

"¡Duele!"

Ruby vuela sobre mi cabeza y me da un buen coscorrón.

-¡No seas tonta! No hay manera de que un perro pueda ser un maestro. Además de que deberías de ser capaz de notar el flujo de mana que fluye desde el gran maestro hacia ti.

Explica Ruby en un tono molesto mientras me rasco la cabeza.

"Desde que soy un Sirviente mis habilidades básicas se han incrementado pero…"

Siendo un Caster mis estadísticas de fuerza y resistencia son solamente d respectivamente. Aunque si empleo a Ruby para transformarme estas incrementa B. Aun así los golpes de Ruby siguen doliendo igual que de costumbre.

-Ahora que lo dices… Sí, puedo sentir como una línea de maná está entrando en mi interior.

-Esa energía es el poder mágico del gran maestro. Ahora solo tienes que rastrearla y acudir al encuentro del maestro. Aun así… Nunca dejas de sorprenderme Illya. Ni siquiera al ser invocada puedes aparecer de forma normal.

-¡No quiero oír eso viniendo de ti!

Y llevo razón ¿no? Acaso no es por culpa de este bastón que mi vida cotidiana dio paso a mis aventuras junto a Miyu, Lluvia-san y Rin-san.

Aunque no es como si me estuviera quejando. Puede que fuera duro pero no cambiaría mis decisiones por nada del mundo.

-Esto… ¿cómo se supone que hago eso?

-¿Acaso no eres un Caster? Deberías de poder sentir el poder mágico de tanto tu master como de cualquier otro sirviente que tuvieras cerca.

-¡Lo lamento por no poseer la habilidades básicas de un Caster! ¡Ahora ayúdame Ruby-chan!

-En verdad no tienes remedio Ilya-chan~ ¡Adelante con el detector de prana!

Ruby cambia de forma y adopta una forma que bien podría traer problemas de copyright con cierto radar de Dragón Ball.

Tomo a Ruby en mi mano y comienzo a seguir la señal mientras avanzo por la calle.

-Nunca imaginé que pudiera ser invocada en el pasado de mi propio mundo.

-En realidad es una versión paralela de tu mundo. Pero eso no importa. Tú solo concéntrate en encontrar al gran maestro.

-Sí, sí.

Decido hacer caso de Ruby e intentar encontrar a mi maestro, pero con tan solo dar una docena de pasos me encuentro con la siguiente distracción.

-Disculpa jovencita. ¿Acaso estás perdida?

Me pregunta en inglés un agente de policía con la cejas muy pobladas, el tipo es un poco bajito, paticorto y tiene cara de bruto.

"Viendo que no respeta la norma de uniforme al llevar sandalias ha de ser un rebelde. Lo mejor será aclarar el malentendido."

-No estoy perdida señor agente. Tan solo ando paseando por la ciudad.

-¡¿Oh?! Así que la jovencita sabe hablar japonés de forma nativa. ¿Has nacido aquí?

-No. Pero mi padre es japonés es por eso que conozco el idioma. Ahora si me disculpa…

Intente continuar con mi camino solo para ser interrumpida por la mano peluda del agente, el cual me agarro del hombro.

-Una niña pequeña como tú no debería de andar sola por la ciudad a estas horas de la tarde. ¿Por qué no me acompañas a la comisaría y esperamos ahí a que vengan tus padres?

"¡Pero qué tipo más plasta! ¿Acaso siempre me toca tratar con bichos raros?"

-¡No soy tan pequeña! Tengo once años por lo que creo que puedo valérmelas bastante bien por mí misma. Gracias y adiós.

Respondo al policía mientras empleo mi fuerza superior para zafarme de su agarre. Comienzo a caminar y el policía nuevamente intenta detenerme, salvo que esta vez no consigue agarrarme ya que soy mucho más rápida.

-Señorita… Quédate quieta y obedece tranquilamente a tus mayores, además… ¿No te han enseñado tus padres a tenerle respeto a la autoridad?

"Este tipo comienza a ponerme de los nervios…"

-¡Lo siento mucho!

Comencé a correr a toda prisa mientras que el policía decidió montarse en su bicicleta y seguirme a toda velocidad.

-¡Alto ahí jovencita! ¡No me obligues a esposarte!

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Policía lolicon! ¡Pervertido!

-¡Oye, no soy ningún pedófilo! Además de que no deberías de llamar cosas que no son a la gente, otras personas se pueden hacer ideas que no son.

-Ni hablar. Déjame en paz ¡Pervertido de cejas pobladas!

-¡Ahora sí que la has hecho! ¡Pienso esposarte y retenerte en la comisaría hasta que tus padres vengan y se disculpen apropiadamente conmigo!

La velocidad del policía con la bicicleta se incrementó exponencialmente hasta llegar a un punto en el que comencé a plantearme si realmente es humano.

-Ilya-san ahora eres un espíritu heroico así que… ¿por qué no adoptas forma astral?

-¡Eeeeeh! ¿Puedo hacer eso?

Por su puesto que puedo. Simplemente no había caído en la cuenta.

"Bien. Esta es la mía"

Me preparo para doblar la esquina a toda velocidad y así despistar al policía el tiempo suficiente como para pasar a forma espiritual sin que haya testigos. Pero como de costumbre, las cosas nunca son así de sencillas.

Tomo la esquina a toda velocidad y…

-¡Kyaa!

-¡Auch!

Me golpeo de frente en contra de una persona.

-¡Lo siento mucho! ¿Estás bien?

Me disculpo rápidamente como acto reflejo y es entonces que cruzo la mirada con la mujer con la que me había chocado.

-¿Ilya?

-¡¿Ma-mama?!

Menuda revelación más impactante, la primera persona con la que me choco desde que he sido convocada en esta guerra del santo grial no es otra que mi madre.

-¡Aléjate Irisvield! Esa persona es un sirviente.

-¡¿Qué?!

"Esto es malo."

Realmente no es una situación ideal. No solo me he cruzado con mi madre en el pasado, sino que además mi madre es una maestra y tiene a un sirviente a su lado.

"¿Cómo es que no me he percatado de su presencia?"

-¡Quieta ahí! ¡Ya me has hecho perder bastante el tiempo persiguiéndote por toda la ciudad!

-Oh… Era por eso.

Suspire resignándome al caos que estaba por caer cuando el policía se bajó de la bicicleta y me tomó de la mano con la intención de esposarme.

-¡Bien! Ahora vas a disculparte y acompañarme a la comisaría.

-Esto. Señor policía… ¿La hija de quién vas a llevar a comisaría?

Pregunta la versión más joven de mi madre con una sonrisa en la cara y los ojos cerrados, de una manera totalmente aterradora a pesar del tono de voz tan tranquilo que exhibe.

-¿Así que tú eres la madre de esta diablilla? En ese caso le ruego tome una labor más importante a la hora de inculcarle el respeto a la autoridad a su hija. Esta pequeña no ha parado de escapar de mí mientras soltaba insulto detrás de otro.

-¿Oh? Es así… En ese caso me pregunto qué motivos llevarían a mi hija a ofenderle. Por ahora… ¿Por qué no te largas de aquí y olvidas todo lo sucedido?

Los ojos de mi madre brillan con un tono escarlata fruto de la activación de los ojos místicos de hipnosis. Y con ello el policía simplemente asiente, se monta en la bicicleta y se marcha raudo cual diablo.

"Un peso que me quita de encima ahora solo queda…"

Tratar con una madre confusa ante la aparición de su hija como espíritu heroico.

El espíritu heroico de mi madre no es otro que la versión no corrupta de la carta de clase Saber a la que estoy tan acostumbrada.

"Espíritu heroico Saber, Artoria Pendragón"

Dicho espíritu heroico no baja la guardia un solo momento mientras se mantiene al lado de mi madre.

-Eres tú mi hija ¿verdad? Illyasviel von Einzbern.

"No tiene caso mentirle ya que anteriormente me he revelado a mí misma sin querer llamándola mama."

-Así es, mamá. Mi nombre es Illyasviel von Einzbern. Aunque ahora mismo soy el Caster de la cuarta guerra del santo grial.

Ante esta revelación mi madre se lleva las manos a la boca y Saber tiene que sostenerla para que no se caiga por culpa de la fuerte revelación.

-Así que es verdad que eres la hija de mi señora…

Saber se muerde con fuerza los labios al pensar en que para poder obtener el deseo del grial, primero tendría que acabar con la vida de la hija de su señora. Un destino verdaderamente trágico para el rey de los caballeros.

-Así es señorita Saber. Te llamaría por tu verdadero nombre pero… En mitad de la guerra revelar tu nombre no sería muy inteligente.

Saber asiente, y poco después mi madre recobra las fuerzas suficientes como para levantarse y comenzar a reaccionar.

-Illya, no... Caster. ¿Sería posible para mí contactar con tu Maestro? A ser posible me gustaría llegar a un acuerdo.

Me pregunto si es una buena idea dejar a mi madre junto a mi maestro… Probablemente no sea una buena idea pero…

"¡Olvidaba que todavía no he encontrado a mi maestro!"

Mi cara parece un poema en este momento y mi madre me mira preocupada.

-¿Acaso es imposible Caster?

¿Debería contarle mi situación a mi madre?

Creo que sí. En el mejor de los casos podría conseguir una alianza hasta la fase final de la guerra.

"Bien. ¡Voy a hacerlo!"

-A decir verdad…

 ** _-Fin de capítulo-_**


End file.
